Bolted
by DeAmonQuEen
Summary: Gajeel dreams of going to see the Dragon Festival where a real dragon was said to show itself. But with an overprotective father, who had put a powerful rune spell around the tower preventing him from ever leaving, his dream seem impossible to achieve. Then enters Levy, who is able to break through the rune spell and enter Gajeel's tower. So Gajeel forces her to help him out. Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: FT not mine! It belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm just playing with it.

**DeAmonQuEen**: Hi guys this is another one of my FT fanfics. I know I still have a couple of two more five pending, but I'm in a bit of a writer's block on the other two. It's strange how hard it is to write on a NaLu pairing. But I'm doing my nest and I'd probably be updating sometime in the week. anyway about this new story. It's a twisted parody of the movie Tangled with many twists and alternations. I know that a fic about it has already been made and was also in this pairing but I am not stealing this from that fanfiction story, in fact I made a lot of changes in this fic. I made Gajeel take Repunzel's place in the story and Levy as Eugine but the entire story is set in the FT setting, so expect Fairy tail guild to be in it. Like I said I twisted the tale a bit but it will all happen in the same way as was in the 'Tangled' tale but just a lot different. So enjoy the fic as I had enjoyed writing it!

( - )

**Chapter 1:**

**Levy's Narative**

This is the story of how I died... Well not really, because it's not actually my story. In fact this is the story of the dragon prince, Gajeel. But before we get to him, let's go back to the time before Gajeel came to be. Many, many, many years ago.

And it all starts with a piece of the moon falling from the sky and embedded itself on a large rock. The piece, that we shall call the mooncrystal, was a very powerful stone that had magical properties to heal any kind of wounds or illness and even maintain eternal youth. And the shady guy with the weird fashion sense is Jose Porla, yup you have to remember him because he plays a major role in this story. Anyway, Jose uses the stone to boost up his own magic and also grant him immortality. And all he had to do was touch (_A/N: you the guys thought I was gonna make him sing didn't you? Gihee, didn't want you to have nightmares, I ain't that sadistic._) the embedded crystal, and voila! Instant power up and youth! This continued for many years.

Three centuries later, a dragon and it's human followers came to the land, and built a small kingdom on it. The kingdom flourished and grew, and thus many more magic and non-magic folks started living in the kingdom. The iron dragon, who goes by the name of Metallicana, was fierce and strong but he had a kind heart and loved humans, which is why many had decided to live on his land. Many years later the dragon king fell in love with a human and married her. He then used a forbidden magic to change his physical form, giving him a more human look. The downside to this magic happened when his wife became pregnant with his son. The human woman was carrying a dragon on her belly, and well let's just say it was killing her. Metallicana knew that inorder to save both mother and baby, he had to turn his son human too. But the child and the mother didn't have enough magic inside of them to do so, and thus he sought out the mooncrystal in hopes of increasing his wife's and son's magic level just enough to survive the process. So he ordered his people to look for it.

Jose was very greedy and wanted to keep the crystal for himself, so he tried to hide it. But because of his carelessness and stupidity the crystal was discovered and was immediately removed from the rock it was attached to and brought to the king. Metallicana polverized the crystal, added it to a soup and fed it to his dying wife. The crystal not only healed the queen but also increased her magic, it also allowed her to survive the process of turning the baby inside her human. A baby boy with messy dark haired and ruby red eyes was born and, yup you guessed it, they named him Gajeel. The kingdom was overjoyed and held a festival, that they had ironically called the Dragon Festival in honor of the young dragon prince. Everyone in the land celebrated it, and even other dragons would attend it.

But happiness was short lived, for when night came, a shadow entered the nursery of the prince and took him away.

Metallicana was furious and tried to seek out his child's kidnapper but nothing was left of the young prince and no clues were found. The kingdom mourned for their lost prince, but still celebrated the Dragon Festival every year on his birthday in hopes that someday the prince would return and be able to celebrated it with them.

( - )

**Normal Narative:**

In the middle of the dark forest an invisible rune wall stood, hiding from the world a very tall tower. Inside this tower lived a creepy nearly bald man and a four year old raven haired boy with crimson red eyes. The man was busy teaching the boy how to harness magic from inside. In the middle of the lesson the man then order the boy to use the young child's magic on him. The boy did as he was told and approached the man he focused his magic on the man and a bright blue glow surrounded the room, the man suddenly turned at least twenty years younger and had more hair. (_A/N: Gihee, I can't help making fun of Jose's appearance._)

"Very nice Gajeel-kun, you are starting to get better at controlling your magic. Now you can give me back at least twenty five years of my time," he told the boy as he affectionately patted the child's head.

"Thanks dad. Next time I'll be able to give you thirty, no fifty years back of your life!" the boy said enthusiastically.

"I sure hopes so boy," he said smiling kindly.

There a comfortable silence that went between the two until the boy spoke again. "Hey, dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"When can I leave this place?" he asked timidly.

"And why would you want to leave?!" the man asked also raising his voice in the process.

The boy cringed, but immediately gave reason to his question. "I just wanted to see the world and what it's like outside the tower and beyond the wall. I don't mean to leave you forever. Please don't get mad at me," the boy said little beads of tears started to form on his eyes.

The man saw the sencerity to the child's words and immediately apologized. "Gajeel-kun, I am sorry for yelling at you. I was just surprised that you brought such a thing up. I mean, I have already told you what the world outside this tower and wall is like. It is dark and filled with cruel and evil people, most are mages who want nothing than to increase their power. And you my boy have the ability to do just that. They will try to lie and steal you away from me and force you to do evil things. That is why I built this tower and created the wall to protect you from such evil."

The boy stared at his father with great admiration and immediately said, "Then I will try to grow stronger so I can protect you too father!"

"You are already protecting me son by learning to control your magic and staying by my side," he said another warm smile gracing his face which the boy answered with a hug.

"I love you dad."

"And I love you more."

The four year old Gajeel indeed loved his father and he wanted to make the man happy even though that meant keeping his dream of leaving the tower and attending a certain festival a secret. Yeah his dream was something very simple but for some reason the red eyed child was really dedicated to it ever since he read about it on his father's books. The Dragon Festival that is only celebrated once every year on the same day as his birthday.

For some unknown reason, he felt a special connection to the festival. Maybe because he had dragonslaying magic or the fact that real dragons show themselves during the festival. He never was sure but he still wanted to believe that the festival itself was connected to him somehow and that it was something that he should take part in, despite what his father may say. It was his dream, and one that he someday will achieve.

( - )

Gajeel made another swing with his iron sword at his opponent's direction, which was easily blocked and countered by a kick in the gut. He took a couple of steps back before swinging his arm-turned-sword again. More swings and sword clashes ensued but still no winner was decided.

"Gihee, you're getting slow Lil'," the raven haired man said as he evaded an attack.

"I'm merely getting started boy!" the man sized cat yelled back and at the same time swung his giant sword at the other man, just missing merely inches from the other's neck.

"Woah, that was close cat!" he said, "And quit calling me boy! I'm already eighteen!"

"Not until tomorrow. But even if you turn fifty, I'd still call you boy, boy!"

"Stupid cat! Take this, Iron Dragonlogs!" The sword shaped hand had turned into an iron pole and hit man cat in the face flinging him to the wall of the tower.

"Gajeel! This was supposed to be a sword sparring. You weren't allowed to use other attacks!" the man sized cat said as he removed himself from the wall. A puffing sound was then heard and the man sized cat had shrunk into a normal sized cat that stood upright.

"What's a matter Lily? Can't take a hit from an eighteen year old boy?" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Oh I can take a hit. It's the boy's childish behavior I can't take," the cat stated sourly.

"Gihee, you still shouldn't have called me boy."

"I shall refrain in the near future just to avoid any more of your tantrums."

"Idiot, just cause I changed the rule of our sparring, don't mean I was having a tantrum. Besides I haven't had a tantrum since I was eight when I first met you." Gajeel took the towel that was hanging in the corner and wiped the accumulated sweat on his didn't say anything instead he too took a towel and wiped his sweat filled fur. The two shared a few minutes of silence before Gajeel spoke again. "So I was thinking about tomorrow, and I've decided that I'd asked my old man to let me go to the festival."

"Really?" Lily asked genuinely curious

"Yeah. I mean I'm pretty much physically capable of protecting myself. So there isn't any need for him to do so. Also I'd be back by the end of the day so he wouldn't be worried, right?"

"I think it's a good idea. You're a fully grown man now. It's time you do things by yourself, starting off with going to a festival. Your father will have to understand."

"Thanks Lily," he said as a small smile graced his rough features.

"Don't mention it. But I do suggest that we clean this place first before you ask your father. I doubt he'd be happy that we ruined your home."

Gajeel looked around and saw that his friend was right, the entire place was a mess. There were holes on the walls that divided the rooms and gashes on the floor, some of the furnitures were broken beyond repair.

"Shit! The old man's gonna kill me! Lily help me clean this place up!" he yelled as he started picking up some pieces of what was used to be a chair. The black cat just sighed and followed the dragonslayers orders and started cleaning up things too.

It took over an hour for the two to finish cleaning.

"Man, I think we over did it this time cat," Gajeel said as he had finish setting up the last new piece of furniture in place.

"Only because you can't hold down your own strength," Lily stated.

"Not my fault that I'm getting stronger everyday," the dragonslayer retorted a bit too proudly.

"No, but at least you should try restraining even just a little bit otherwise you might find yourself buried under the rubble of this tower once it goes down from your attacks."

"Tsk. I wish it would go down, then maybe I won't have to live here anymore," the raven head mumbled.

The exceed heard the last part and stared at the young man before him and immediately felt sorry for him. He knew about the other's circumstance, about him having an overprotective father and why he needed protection. It was true that the second magic the dragonslayer had was just too powerful and in the wrong hands could do god knows what. But Lily also knew that even though Gajeel had an important and special kind of magic that needs to be protected it didn't mean he deserved to be locked away from the world. The young man before him wanted what every other youth wanted; freedom, adventure, and perhaps even romance, but he was never given the opportunity to experience such things.

"Oi, Lily you listening?" Gajeel's rough voice brought him back from his musing.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I was distracted. You were saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go with me to the festival this year."

Lily smirked and answered, "Of course I would. Though you know that I always go to the festival every year, so there really is no need to ask."

"Oh that's right, you can pass the magic wall any time you want 'cause you ain't exactly human.."

"That's right. The wall was designed to keep any human out. But an exceed like me is an exception."

"Yeah well-" Gajeel paused his head tilted towards the tower's window which was its only entrance. "Dad's back and I think he's on a hurry. Lily quickly hide!" he told the black exceed.

Lily immediately did as he was told and flew all the way towards the ceiling beams. He knew that Gajeel didn't want his father to know about his existance or the fact that they were friends. The older man's paranoia would've triggered and shit could happen, worst case scenario, he could end up six feet underground because of the said man's magic, and he doubt that Gajeel would be able to do anything. Despite the ruggish and bad boy appearance that the young man had, he still loved his father and would never disobey him.

He watched as Gajeel hurriedly removed his torn down black tunic and wore a plain black shirt, he also saw that the young man had tied his unkempt hair in a low ponytail. The young man's father never did approve of Gajeel's preferred fashion style and he couldn't blame him, no parent with a right mind would want their children to shave their eyebrows and put piercings on them not to mention grow out their hair as long as Gajeel did with his. That's why he understood when Jose gave his friend a dress code to follow at least when he was at home.

Gajeel stood by the window and waited for his father to come up. A few minutes later a dark shadow floated down the window, then the shadow disperse and in it's place a man in his late sixties stood.

"Welcome home, father," Gajeel said with a short bow. Then he smelled the other man and immediately panicked. "You're hurt!" he announced immediately went to his father's side. He inspected the man and saw the man's clothes were smeared in blood and edges were tattered.

"Good to be back son. And yes, I am hurt and extremely exhausted. Why don't you do something about it my boy." Jose looked at his son suggestively.

Gajeel only nodded and walked away only to come back with two chairs, one bigger than the other. He let his father sit on the bigger chair while he sat on the other one. Then he took his father's hand and began focusing his magic, a blue light started to come out from the raven head's body then onto his hand towards Jose, suddenly the latter's clothes started to mend itself, the dried blood slowly disappearing, and the man's physical appearance drastically change too, he had now looked at least thirty-five years younger than before.

Jose sighed in relief before standing up and began stretching his now younger body. The man felt good being young again, aside from that he felt his magic get fully restored to it's original level or maybe it had increased beyond that said level, he wasn't sure. He had stop measuring his magic capacity a couple of centuries ago. But he was still happy about it. He was very contented with the life he had now, being the strongest mage in all of Fiore, and it was all thanks to his precious _'son'_.

"Um, dad..." who seem to be trying to gain his attention for the last three minutes.

"What is it son?" he asked happiness still radiated from him.

"You know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Hm? Tuesday, I think," he answered not bothering to face his son and continued to move towards the kitchen.

Gajeel followed his father and continued. "Yeah, that's right. But I'm asking if you remembered the significance of tomorrow."

"Son, what would you say if we have Hazelnut soup for lunch today?" the man asked clearly not listening to his son's question and started rummaging the cabinets for ingredients, "It's your favorite I know and I was thinking of adding a few screws and bolts too. Of course I'd only put them on yours but that's okay-"

Getting angry at being ignored, Gajeel slammed his hands on the kitchen table and said "DAD!" at the same time.

This finally caught the older man's attention and immediately shifted his gaze from the cabinets towards the table his son had practically destroyed with his uncontrolled strength. "Gajeel-kun, how many times have I told you not to bent your frustrations on the furnitures?"

"I'm sorry 'bout the table I'll fix it later but you can't blame me, you were practically ignoring me, and it was the easiest way to get your attention."

"Well, now you have my full attention, what is it do you want?"

The ravenhead was taken aback by his father's willingness to listen to him, which was a first. But he wasted no time thinking about the man's strange behavior, instead he told the man what he wanted.

"I was trying to tell you that it's my birthday tomorrow, and I'm turning eighteen, a full adult."

"Birthday? No that can't be. I specifically remember, your birthday was last year," Jose stated before turning back towards the cabinets again.

"Dad, the thing about birthdays that it's an annual thing," he tried to say without making it sound like a whine. Really his father could be such an idiot sometime. He continued but nervousness was starting to get him, "Anyway I was thinkin'... if it's not too much of bother, that-well I mean..."

"Gajeel-kun, enough with the mumbling you know I hate it when you mumble, blah,blah,blah,blah,blah-"

"Iwanttogotothedragonfestival!" he cut him and said real fast.

"Wha-"

"I said I want to go to the Dragon Festival," the younger man stated with more conviction, "Dad, it's has been my life long dream to attend this festival and I really want it to happen. Plus, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow. I think it's about time I do something else other than staying all day in this tower. I want to go beyond the walls, see people and-"

"You want to leave?" Jose asked barely audible but was still heard by the sensitive ears of the dragonslayer.

The pain tone in his father's voice shook Gajeel to the core but he didn't want to back down, at least not yet, he first had to make his old man understand. But before he could start with his speech of convincing his dad, a musical sound was heard throughout the tower. (_A/N: okay I said I didn't want to torture you with the image of Jose singing but this part just had to be included because it just cracks me up!_)

"_You want to go outside, Oh why, Gajeel-kun~~_" Jose's singing voice started as he slowly turned to face his son.

"Shit!" Gajeel mentally cursed, as more musical melodies mysteriously was heard. He knew exactly where this was going.

_"Look at you, thinking you're a grown up,"_ Jose sang as he cupped Gajeel's cheeks. _"Strong enough to leave, not a weakling! But you know why we stay up in this tower!"_

"I know but-"

_"That's right, to keep you safe and sound, boy!"_ the weirdly dressed man continued singing as he danced away from his now irritated looking son.

"I'm not a boy anymore!" he yelled at his father

_"Guess I always knew this day was coming, knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest!"_ Jose did a few twirls. _"Soon, but not yet."_ He stopped infront of Gajeel.

"Dad..." Gajeel growled warningly, one, because he did not want his father to sing, and two, he can hear Lily's repressed snickers above.

_"Shh, trust me, pet. Daddy knows best!"_ The lights of the tower suddenly turned off surprising the dragonslayer.

"The fuck?!" Gajeel's voice resounded along with the instrumental music that continuously played.

_"Daddy knows best. Listen to your Father, it's a dark world out there," _Jose's voice was heard.

"Dad, this ain't funny, and singing ain't necessary." Gajeel said as he slowly tried to lit candles for light, which was pointless because Jose turned them off anyway.

_"Daddy knows best! One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear!" _Jose sang in a very off noted way as he finally showed himself to Gajeel in the dark room. _"Monsters, giants, dark guild mages! Cannibals and snakes, the war."_

"No way!"

_"Yes!"_

"So what? I'm strong enough to kick their asses," the raven head stated angrily.

_"Also large bugs, men with pointy teeth." _Gajeel indignantly reminded his father that he too had pointy teeth. _"And Stop, no more, you'll just upset me! Daddy's right here, daddy will protect you. Sonny, here's what I suggest! Skip the drama, stay with papa! Daddyyyyyy, knows best!"_

Gajeel was now covering his sensitive ears.

_"Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino! Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead! Me, I'm just your father, what do I know? __I only bathed and changed and nursed you!__"_ the man sang the last part a bit too angrily that made the iron dragonslayer cringe. _"Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it! Let me die alone here, be my guest! When it's too late, you'll see, just wait, Daddy knows best!"_

Guilt immediately entered the teen's heart, while his father lead him to a full body mirror.

_"Daddy knows best. Take it from your daddy, 'cause on your own you think you'd survive? Arrogant, hotheaded, little immature, clumsy, please, you'll never last a day! Ignorant, naive, positively grubby, ditzy and a bit, well, hmm, vague. Plus, I believe you're gettin' kinda heavy I'm just saying 'cause I love you."_

But despite the 'I love you' statement, Gajeel had slowly became depressed and his own will slowly dwindled as his father described him and stated his flaws.

_"Daddy understands, Father's here to help you. All I have is one REQUEST!" _he sang the last part louder for emphasis, before facing his son with a very serious expression. "Gajeel-kun?" he called as he approached the latter.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again," Jose stated with finality.

"Yes, sir," his son answered expressionlessly.

Jose knew his son's real emotion behind the indifferent face he wore so he tried to placate the boy with sweet word. "Oh, son, you know I love you very much."

"I know. And love you more, dad," Gajeel answered with a small yet sad smile.

"And I love you most," Jose stated as he gave his boy a tight hug._ "hmm. Don't forget it, you'll regret it, daddy knows best..." _Jose smiled lovingly at his son, an expression that no one knew the man could do. But it was ruined by sound of flapping coming from the window.

The two men shifted their attention to the source of the sound. A crow landed on the window sill and on its beak a letter was held. Jose immediately approach the crow, grabbed the letter, and read it. Meanwhile Gajeel stared bemusedly at his old man as he read the letter. This wasn't the first time they had received a letter from a crow, but this was the first time he had seen the smile that graced his gentle and kind father's face. It was a very creepy and almost sinister smile that sent shivers down his skin. He immediately decided that he didn't like that smile, but he was curious what the cause of it was.

"Dad, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Hahahaha!" Jose laughed with so much glee, surprising the teen. Then he faced him and announced, "I need to go!"

"What?! But ya just got back!"

"I know, but there's an important matter that I need to see to." The older man hurriedly ran to the kitchen to grab his staff and purple coat.

"When will you be back?" Gajeel asked when his father returned.

"Three days most likely," he said as he reapproached the window.

"Three days?!"

"Yes. But don't worry son, I'll bring you plenty of iron as a gift for your birthday," he told the teen as he hugged him, then he separated and looked at his son with a very serious expression. "Gajeel, you remember the rule, you are to stay on this tower while I'm gone, and kill anyone who tries to get in. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He walked closer to the window, arms spread wide to the side, shadows then slowly enveloped the man from his feet. When the shadows had almost completely covered his face, Jose took one last glance at his son and said, "I also suggest that you abandon that silly dream of going to this festival, and focus on training yourself." When the shadows had fully covered his body, it flew from the window. "See you in three days, son!" Was the last thing that Gajeel heard before seeing the shadow pass the magic wall and disappeared.

"I'll be here waiting," the iron dragonslayer quietly stated, while Lily, who had finally came down from the rafters, patted his back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Gajeel," the exceed said.

"Naw, it ain't yer fault Lil'. But it looks like you'll be attending the festival alone again this year."

"I could just not go, you know."

"NO! I mean, you don't have to do that. I want ya to go, and come back and tell me everything 'bout it."

"But Gajeel."

"Please Lily, fer me," Gajeel pleaded.

The exceed let out a heavy sigh. He couldn't say no to that. "Alright. But I think I'll only be staying for half a day, then I'll come back here to rescue you from boredom," the exceed smirked.

"Then I suggest ya leave now and come back tomorrow so ya get more time to buy me more gifts, preferably lots of iron."

"Ha! Is that all you ever think? Food?"

"Hey I think about training too, asshole!"

"Sadly, I believe your line of thoughts stops there."

"Shut up, ya stupid cat!"

"Offended, Gajeel?"

"Hah! You wish! Here catch." He threw a bag Lily's direction, "I want that bag filled with iron when you get back."

Lily inspected the bag. "This is even bigger than the one you gave me last year!"

"Gihee, what can I say, I'm a growing boy!"

Lily simply let out a sigh, before picking up his own bag and flying towards the window. "You better not do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I ain't a kid anymore, cat!"

"Yeah, well you said the same thing last year and I found you shaved your eyebrows and added 24 piercings all over your body."

"I was bored!" Gajeel stated a little tint of red appeared on his cheeks.

Lily chuckled then flew out of the window. "See ya, Gajeel!"

"Watch out for yourself out there," the teen said with genuine concern.

"I've already told you. The world outside is not all that bad as your father made it sound."

"Doesn't matter, just take care of yourself cat."

"I will." That was the last thing Lily said before flying full speed towards the magic wall and disappearing when he passed through it.

Gajeel continued to stare at the spot Lily disappeared to. He really wanted to go with the exceed to the festival, in fact he was even willing to disobey his father just to do it. But he couldn't because of that damn stupid wall. The dragonslayer let out a very heavy sigh and as always simply just accepted his fate.

( - )

_**A/N: **_Gihee! Finally done for the first chapter! What do you think, did I do okay? Hope you've enjoyed it and saw how different it has from the original 'Tangled' movie. If you think I overdone, said, or made something in this story that you don't approve, tell me about it. If ya like the story tell me why. I'd appreciate constractive reviews and suggestions, just don't flame me.

Next chapter Levy's arrival and Jose's evil schemes! Stay tune


	2. Chapter 2

**DeAmonQuEen: **Hi me again! I thought it's be cool to up date immediately since I am enjoying comedy this fic gives. This chapter's a bit different though since I finally added Levy. Also as another fair warning this is totally in a different and totally twisted daviation fromt he original "Tangled" story. Levy here is not a thief, because it wouldn't fit with the whole mage and magic theme this tale is going on with. but still I really hope I'm doing alright for this chapter. thanks for reading and again enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **FT not mine! It belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm just playing with it.

**Chapter 2:**

Levy McGarden is not your ordinary seventeen year old girl; from her sky blue hair, to her type of magic, nothing about her shouts ordinary. Well, that's probably because she belongs to the most extraordinary mage guild in all of Fiore, Fairy tail. As part of the said guild, Levy holds a very high sense of responsibility to honor her guild. She, along with all of it's members, try their best to uphold the guild's wonderful reputation. Of course that means completing each and every job they have to satisfy their clients.

This is why Levy, along with her teammates of Team Shadowgear, Jet and Droy were trekking down the most dangerous forest in all of Fiore in order to complete the mission they had taken from the King of Fiore himself, King Metallicana. Well, they wouldn't have to travel down this path in the first place if they had just properly did their job which was to guard the crown of the lost dragon prince. They had been reckless and had let a small group of lowly thieves get the better of them and steal one of the kingdom's most important treasure. Now the trio had to search for the thieves, retrieve the crown, and return it before the next day, which was the celebration of the lost prince's birthday, otherwise they will face the wrath of the king and at the same time disgrace their guild.

The three mages stopped at the sound of footsteps and voices just a few meters from them. Levy gestured to her companions to be more quiet, so they could secretly creep towards the source of the sounds. They stopped upon reaching the the edge of a small clearing within the forest and immediately hid behind the thick bushes and trees. They immediately recognized the thieves that were staying at the clearing. The thieves were composed of ten people by the looks of it, and it seems that two of them were arguing over something, the first one was a fat bald guy that was even bigger than Droy and looked like he hadn't seen a bath in days and the second was a short skinny guy whose face looked exactly like a rat. The skinny one was carrying a brown satchel which, Levy was certain contained, the crown.

"I deserve 60% of the share we get from that crown!" The fat one said.

"Why? I was the one who thought up everything? I think I deserve the bigger share!"

"But it was my magic that beat those idiot mages! If it weren't for my sleep magic, we never would've been able to get the crown."

"And if I didn't planned out everything from our escape route we never would've been able to get out of there! Plus I was the one who's carry this thing while escaping!"

"Who cares? I would've thought of something! Plus I can carry that thing too you know!"

"You really want to try my patience do you?!"

"You're the one trying my patience!"

It wasn't long before the argument escalated into a full blown battle using fists and the rest of the thieves joining in the fight. The group were too busy trying to kill each other that they didn't notice the satchel getting thrown towards the direction of the three mages that were observing them.

"Lucky!" The three thought.

Levy took hold of the satchel and immediately gestured for her companions to leave. The two nodded in agreement and slowly stepped away from their hiding place and going back to the path they took earlier. Everything seem to be going well for the three until Droy had accidentally step on a twig alerting the arguing thieves of their presence.

"They have the crown!" the skinny one announced.

"Get them!" the fat one ordered.

The three fairies were immediately surrounded by the thieves.

"Looks like we have no choice but to fight back," Jet said with a grin as he looked at the enemies.

"Indeed!" Droy and Levy agreed sharing the same expression.

The thieves didn't notice the exchange and instead attacked the three only to be flung by a powerful wave of air coming from the vortex of wind created by the speed mage's running.

"Solid script: Fire!" The word 'FIRE' immediately form on air and red flames assaulted the thieves.

"Arggggg!" The thieves cried in pain.

More solid script spells flew along with weird plants and speedy running attacks. The thieves were no match for the three Fairy tail mages. The fighting continued until only two members of the thieves were left, the big fat one and the rat faced skinny one.

"So you two gonna let us leave or you wanna join your friends on the ground?" Jet asked.

"Hey, Gab, I think I know how we can determine who gets the bigger share of the reward," the skinny one said.

"Oh? And what's on yer mind, Mike?" The fat one asked.

"Whoever beats the shit out of these mages gets 70% of the pay," a sinister smile formed on the skinny guy's lips

À similar smile appeared on the fat guy. "Deal."

Before the group could react the skinny one appeared in front of Droy's massive form. "Ready to dance fat guy?" he asked before flinging the plant mage to the nearby tree.

"Droy!" Jet called his friend.

"Be more concern of yourself speed-boy," the fat guy said towering the orange haired speed mage before turning to green gas enveloping Jet with it.

"Jet!" Levy screamed as she saw her friend slumping down unconscious on the hard floor.

"Shishishishishi, looks like you're the only one left little flower," skinny said.

"What ya say we stop this senseless fight and just hand over that little satchel, then maybe wees gonna let ya live," the fat one said.

"Not a chance fatso!" Levy said.

"Fatso?!"

"Shishishishishi! She called you fatso!" the skinny one laughed

"Of course, I'd call him that rat face!" Levy said a smirk graced her face.

"Ra-ra-rat face?! Why you bitch!"

"We'll kill you!"

The two men charged the short script mage who didn't look nervous at all. She was expecting something. And that something happened when the two thieves neared where she stood and-

*boink*

"The hell-!" The two uttered as they tried to recover from hitting a very hard wall.

"What the fuck is this?!" Skinny rat face yelled as he stared at the magically appeared wall that surrounded him and his companion.

"Sorry boys but I think you got yourselves stuck at the moment," Levy said sweetly.

"Bitch what did you do?!" Fatty asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I trapped you in a rune wall that I set up while you were busy hurting my friends. Which by the way I'm gonna make you wish you never did!" A dark aura surrounded the bluenette sending fear into the hearts of the two thieves. "Solid Script: Lightning!" she said along with a hand gesture, and immediately a strong lightning hit the two trapped thieves frying them and knocking the two out. "Hmph, that'll teach you idiots to not mess with team Shadowgear," she said before rushing to her friends' aid.

After a few moments of trying to wake the other two Shadowgear members the three finally stood and bask in their victory.

"Levy-chan honto ni sugoi!" Droy said.

"Hai, you beat those two by yourself," Jet followed.

The two continued to praise their young script mage, who merely smiled shyly at the attention she was getting, and not notice the shift of the ground they were standing. Luckily Levy did notice it and immediately shoved the three of them away from where they had stood seconds ago.

"Non, non, non, non, I have never met anyone who was able to notice my presence before I attack," the man who appeared from the ground where they had stood earlier said.

"Who are you?!" Jet demanded.

"Non, non, non, it is very rude to ask someone's name and not give them their own, monsieur. Though I already know who you are, right monsieur Aria?"

"Indeed, and it so sad!" A big solid face guy that appeared out of thin air said

"They look like weak punks than fairies to me," another stranger who appeared out of no where said.

"Who are you calling weak, asshole?!" Droy yelled.

"Barking isn't going to make you scary, monsieur fairy," the first guy stated.

"Sad, it's just so sad!" The big one said.

"Enough, talking you guys. You know the master doesn't want to wait," the third guy told his companions before shifting his attention to the three Shadowgear mages. "But introductions must be in order. I am Totomaru, these are my companions Sol," he pointed the earth mage with the french accent, "And Aria," geturing the other one. "And we're Phantom Lord mages. We're here for what's inside that satchel of yours."

Levy held on the satchel even closer to her. She knew that these men were dangerous, she felt the strength of their magic, and the name of their guild was enough to sent shivers down her spine. Phantom Lord, Fiore's most notorious and strongest dark guild. What they wanted with the crown, she didn't know but she did know that they must not have it no matter what.

"Jet, Droy when I give the signal we all run as fast as we can, we got to lose these guys and mustn't let them have the crown," she whispered to her companions.

"Planning ain't gonna help you girlie," Totomaru said.

Levy merely smiled before raising her hand infront of her and shouting, "Solid Script: Smoke!"

Thick white smoke surrounded the area surprising the three Phantom mages.

"Shit! Aria do something about this now!" Totomaru ordered.

The said mage hurriedly summoned a light tornado carrying the smoke away. Once the smoke was gone the three noticed that the fairies were gone too. Angered that they were outwitted, they immediately gave chase.

( - )

Levy ran as fast as her short two legs could carry. She had been unlucky enough to have to have been separated from her two companions, what's worse it seem the enemy were all going after her. Well it was expected considering she had what they were after but it was still bad luck on her part. Man her legs were killing her, but she kept running and at the same time tried to avoid the balls of colorful flames, sand and gust of winds that all seem to be targeting her.

She smiled when she saw that she was already nearing the edge of. the forest. Just a few more meters, she told herself.

"Bitch get back here!" she heard Toto guy say from behind her.

"Yeah like I'd listen to you, idiot," Levy thought before giving one final sprint towards the end of the forest. "Woah!" the script mage cried as she tried to balance herself. Apparently she had taken the wrong turn earlier and instead of finding herself in civilization, she found herself standing at the edge of a sheer drop pit.

"Oh, it is so sad!" she heard Aria say from behind her.

"Non, non, non! End of the line mademoiselle fairy," Sol said.

"Now, hand over the satchel and maybe we won't hurt you that much," Totomaru stated a hand raised aimed at Levy.

The young bluenette held the satchel with the crown protectively on her chest, defiance radiated on her brown orbs. She may be cornered but she was not going down without a fight, better yet she was not going to let them have the crown.

"Come now fairy, just move over here and give us the crown," Toto demanded his voice showed that he was losing his patience.

"You guys really want this?" Levy started as she pulled the crown from the satchel showing it to the Phantom mages whose eyes narrowed dangerously at her. She replaced the crown again on the satchel and wore it tighter on her body and shoulder. "Well then you'd have to get it over my DEAD BODY! Solid Script: Blaze!"

A small tornado of fire appeared from the magical word and headed directly towards the unsuspecting trio. Sol was quick to react and immediately created a wall made out of dirt that served as a shield. Once the fire was gone, Sol lowered the wall and was surprise to find that the little blue haired fairy was no where to be seen. Totomaru immediately checked the cliff for any sign of the girl only to find her bandana hanging on the branch of the tree that was at the edge of the cliff.

"Stupid fairy, she choose death over life," Totomaru said.

"It's so sad that it had to end!"

"Non,non,non! We better go and check the body to get the crown, monsieur Totomaru and monsieur Aria."

"Right, let's go."

( - )

"Ouch," Levy McGarden said as she rubbed her butt. "That was a stupid thing to do. Seriously who jumps off a cliff? I needed to get away from them," she starts internally arguing with herself, "It was still stupid, you could've died." She then starts remembering her near death experience.

*Flashback*

She was cornered, and her foes where demanding surrender. It would've been easier to just give up the crown but she didn't want to. Blame her stuborness that was ingrained to her by the guild she belonged or her horrible sense of duty that kept her from accepting defeat. So instead of giving up she tried to find a way out. She looked at the cliff and realize that it was indeed a long fall down, but she also noticed that there were thick trees below. An idea immediately click into her blue haired head.

"Come now fairy, just move over here and give us the crown," Toto demanded his voice showed that he was losing his patience.

"You guys really want this?" Levy started as she pulled the crown from the satchel showing it to the Phantom mages whose eyes narrowed dangerously at her. She re-placed the crown again on the satchel and wore it tighter on her body and shoulder. "Well then you'd have to get it over my DEAD BODY! Solid Script: Blaze!"

As the Phantom mages were distracted Levy took a huge leap at the cliff's direction. As she was falling, she hurriedly casted the magic words "Float!" and "Levitate!" to herself slowing down her fall. She reached the thick trees and harshly fell on the branches and leaves until she fell butt first on the hard solid ground.

"Ouch!"

*End of Flashback*

"Well that's that. I'm alive and was able to escape those Phantom mages. I better focus more on reuniting with Jet and-"

*twig breaks*

"Hey Aria can't you be more quieter. You're gonna alert the fairy our presence like that!" The loud voice of the Phantom mage Totomaru was heard.

Levy didn't have to listen any further, she immediately sprinted to the opposite direction of the voices.

"How were they able to get to me that fast?!" were the thoughts that flowed through Levy's mind. She was tired, her magic already drained after using so many high level script spells, so she didn't think she could handle another encounter with those mages who were leagues above her own. She continued running until she suddenly hit a wall.

"Ugh," Levy rubbed her head. "What did I hit?" she asked as she stood up to check what she had bumped on to. "A rune wall?! What the heck is a rune wall doing here?" she asked out loud.

"Non,non,non,non, monsieur Aria I think I heard someone from this direction!"

That was the voice of that Sol guy, and it didn't sound far. How those guys could easily chase her so fast she didn't know, nor did she want to find out. Without any second thought, she took out her magic pen and began rewriting the rune a bit just enough to allow her entry. It didn't take her long until she was able to change the rune's rules and enter the wall just in time to avoid Sol who appeared behind the bushes she past through earlier.

Sol saw the empty clearing and was very confused. He was certain he had felt a surge of magic on this part but he found nothing. He was going to investigate but the call of his companions stopped him. They might've found that fairy's body by the urgency of their call. So the weird earth mage decided to meet up with his friends.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Levy sighed in relief. Apparently the wall not only prevents people from passing through it but it also has an invisibility property that hides everything that's inside it. So seeing the Phantom mage leave without the knowledge of her presence greatly pleased her. Her happiness didn't last though because curiosity started to fill her heart. "Who would create such a massive rune wall in the middle of the dark forest and why would they make one in the first place?" were the questions that assaulted Levy's mind.

She decided to investigate a little, look around for a bit and at least find a couple of answers to her questions. Yes it was not logical for her, she knew she had to get back to her teammates and she had to return the crown immediately but she really wanted to find out and so she started walking away from the wall and deeper onto the forest inside it.

The forest inside the walls seemed thicker than the ones beyond it making it darker inside, but Levy didn't seem to be bothered by it, she just continued walking until she saw the trees ending and a clearing up ahead. Upon reaching the clearing Levy was very much surprise to see a really tall tower standing proudly at the center of the forest inside the wall.

"Who would build such a thing in the middle of no where? Is this what the wall was hiding?" more questions entered the bluenettes mind.

The young script mage approached the tall structure and began investigating it. She went around it, searching for doors or any kind of passage that she could use to get inside the tower. But she found nothing, nothing except the window that was found at the top of the tower. Levy saw no ladder or rope for her to use to get to the window either, so by now she should've just give up and leave the place. But she didn't want to, for her stubbornness was acting up again and not because of a mysterious voice in her head that kept telling her to enter the strange tower.

"Oooooh I am really gonna regret this!" she uttered before casting the word spell "Fly" on herself.

As the words landed above her head her entire body began to lift itself from the ground and slowly flew towards the tower's window, went inside and landed on the wooden floor with a thud. Levy then began to scan the large room. She didn't see much except that it was obvious that someone was living there, if the smell of cooked food was any indication.

"Anyone there?" she asked as she walked further inside the large circular room of the tower. She would've continued her exploring until she heard a loud thud behind her. She would've turn but she didn't have enough time because she felt a sudden pain on the back of her neck that immediately rendered her unconscious.

( - )

Gajeel was already bored. He had finished his training, cooked his food, done all of his chores and even finished a new book his father bought and all before noon. He still had the entire afternoon to fill, and he had nothing to do anymore. The iron dragonslayer was very much considering climbing down the tower and try to catch squirrels or rabbits below, but found it a hassle and a waste of time, not that he didn't have all the time in the world, but hunting for sport was never fun when you do it alone. Why did he let Lily go to the festival early this year? He began to ask himself. He'd never admit it out loud but he missed the cat. Lily always knew how to entertain him or at least take away his boredom either by training with him or telling him about the outside world, which was among the main reasons why he never told his father about the exceed in the first place. Lily was his only connection to the outside world and if his father found out about him, he'd probably kill his one and only friend, a thing that he was sure he'd never like to happen.

Gajeel was in the middle of his 'thinking of things to do for the rest of his day' when he caught a smell of a very unfamiliar scent just below the tower. He immediately went to the window to check it out and was surprise to find a young boy with blue hair below. It would appear that the boy was checking the tower out for any means of entrance. "Ha good luck with that kid. The dragonslayer thought. Then he was even more surprised when he saw the word "Fly" form above the head of the boy, and the boy slowly getting lifted towards the window. Not knowing what else to do, Gajeel jumped towards the rafters and hid in the shadow of the ceiling.

He waited there for a few seconds until the boy arrived and landed. He remembered his father's instructions about killing anyone who would venture inside the tower but Gajeel wasn't planning on obeying his father's orders at the moment, one because he didn't want to hurt a kid, and two because the said kid was the first ever human being he had seen besides his old man. So yeah, he'd have second thoughts about killing the intruder. So the dragonslayer opted to observe the boy and see what he would do.

The kid didn't seem to be doing anything besides investigating the tower and calling out if someone was home. So now Gajeel was sure that the idiot was not a thief. But the reason why he was there still illuded the raven head. And so he decided to show himself with a bit of precaution. He landed behind the kid, who froze at his presence, and hit his the back of the kid's neck rendering him unconscious.

Gajeel then knelt down beside the body and flipped it so it would be facing up. His eyes widened when he realized the the boy was actually a woman, a pretty faced but really short, nearly flat chested woman. He immediately felt guilty for hitting her. True this was his first encounter with the opposite sex, but he and Lily had enough talks to let him know that a real man should never hit a woman. Not that he had knew she was one in the first place. But still it was not a good thing to do.

Deciding not to let what he did get to him, he continued his investigation on the woman's identity. He took the satchel that hung on the woman's shoulder and checked its contents. There was nothing inside it besides an expensive looking crown.

Gajeel took the crown and examined it. It looked like it was made out of pure gold but he could tell that there was really pure tasty iron embedded inside it, his nose was never wrong when it came to these things. A red gem was fitted in front of the crown, which he felt a large amount of magic dwelling within it but was in its resting state. On any other day he would've eaten the crown without any hesitation because it had iron in it. But now, he didn't have to urge to. For some unknown reason he felt a strange familiarity towards the object and thought it was special. He tried fitting it on his head, thinking that it might ring a bell as to where he saw it. He looked at the mirror as he fitted the crown. It was weird seeing him wear it but he had a strange feeling it belonged there.

A scowl immediately itched on his face. "Since when did I thought I like wearing jewelry," he asked himself as he removed the crown.

"Since you got piercings, idiot," a voice in his head that sounded oddly like Lily answered.

"I meant other than that," he muttered as he gently held the crown.

A groan was heard behind him, and reminded him of his unexpected visitor. Gajeel immediately put the crown back in the satchel and hid it within the removable plank of the staircase, and then attended to the intruder of his home.

( - )

Levy had no idea what to expect when she woke up. Her head was pounding and she was sitting upright yet couldn't move her arms and legs. She tried to remember the event before her waking then jolted when she did remember everything; the phantom mages chasing her, entering a rune wall, flying inside a mysterious tower, then getting hit unconscious. She immediately surveyed her surroundings and realized that she was still inside the tower and was tied to a chair with what looks like giant bolts?

"What the?" she uttered outloud as she struggled to get out of the bindings.

"It's useless, shrimp. Those bolts are made by my iron. They ain't gonna break that easily," a gruff voiced resounded.

Levy turned her head around to search for the source of the voice and found a large form in the darkest corner of the celing. "Who are you?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," the owner of the voice said, "That and how'd you get here and what you're doing here."

"I'm Levy McGarden, Fairy tail mage, I got here through the rune wall, saw this tower, got curious, and went to investigate. Now let me go!"

"Curious, huh? With what exactly?" the voice growled and sounded threatening that started to put fear in the young bluenettes heart.

"I was just curious! Really! I've never been to the dark forest before and when I got through the rune wall, I wondered who made it and why, so I explored a little, then I found this tower and I went inside it," Levy explained. The voice paused as if considering whether to believe her or not. Levy seriously hoped he did because it was the truth.

A few seconds of agonizing silence the voice spoke again. "So what were doing in the dark forest in the first place? And how'd you break through the rune wall?" curiosity dipped within the words.

"Well, it's a long story why I was inside the dark forest but to put it short, me and my companions went to retrieve a crown, I got separated from them while was chased by dark guild mages, found the rune wall and rewrote it to allow me to get inside and here I am! Now please let me go, I still need to finish my job and return the- wait a minute! Where IS IT?! Where's the satchel with the crown?!" The script mage frantically searched for the satchel, despite knowing her very limited movements.

"Gihee, I hid it shrimp," the voice admitted.

"Well unhide it! I told you everything there is to know about me despite the fact that I know nothing about you, so I think you should now keep your word, give me my satchel and let me go!" Levy said angrily but only earned her more of the strange laughter from the voice.

"I never said I'd let you go after you answered my questions," the voice said.

"What?! Why not?! Look, I didn't do anything to get on your bad side mister, I don't think I deserve to be bolted on a chair!"

"Technically you trespassed on my tower, so yeah, you do deserve what you're experiencing now," the voice replied with mirth that irritated Levy to no ends. So she shut her mouth and started struggling against her restraints. If the owner the voice wasn't going to let her go then she'd do it herself.

( - )

Okay, Gajeel was amused by the woman's spirit, because despite the situation she was in she still had the nerve to get angry and even verbally fight back. It was cute how her tiny faced flushed in frustration as she answered him and tried to get out of her bindings. He liked it, which was a first for Gajeel because he never was the type to adore cute things, or use the word to describe anything. He saw that the woman was still struggling to get out of her bindings so he decided to intervene before she hurt herself.

"I told you that won't work shrimp, my iron is really sturdy and I doubt you could do anything with that little body of yours."

"It's Levy you jerk!" she yelled surprising the dragonslayer, "If you're not gonna let me go, might as well call me by my real name."

Gajeel smirked in shadows of his hiding place. Yup, he was beginning to really like the little bluenette, at least he liked her as a good source of entertainment that could rival Lily in a way. "Naw I prefer shrimp," he said earning a groan from the other. Yup she was entertaining him.

But as much as he wanted to tease the other some more he had better plans for his captive. So he jumped down from his spot and slowly walked out of the shadows to reveal himself to his prisoner.

"But names aside, I may have never said I'd let you go when you answer my questions, but it doesn't mean I won't you let go," he said as he walked closer.

( - )

Ever since waking up in her current predicament and hearing the voice of her captor, she had been expecting the worse would happen to her. Yes, she had been shouting and yelling at the owner of the voice but it was her way of trying to keep her fear in check. She didn't want her captor thinking she was weak and easy to break. She knew her position in this situation was bad but she wouldn't stop trying to find a way out of it. So when her captor said that he'd let her go, she immediately thought of the worse and tried to plan on a way to use it to her advantage. She waited for her captor to show himself after she heard him jump down from his hiding place on the ceiling and spoke about letting her go. When the silhouette of a man emerge from the shadows, Levy expected an ugly monster of a beast that lived in the mysterious tower but not this.

Her brown eyes widened as she took in the man's physique. He was hot! The bluenette thought. He was probably about her age or at least a year or two older, had long black hair that spiked everywhere but in a sexy way, and body, she could tell underneath the dark tight shirt, was perfectly in good shape. She couldn't believe it, for once in her life she actually found someone from the opposite sex attractive, and that someone doesn't even live on the pages of her books. She must be visibly gawking because the man released a very sexy chuckle that snapped her out of her reverie.

"What's a matter shrimp? 'Not what you expected to see, didn't you?" he asked.

"I was expecting a monster living in this tower," Levy answered honestly.

"Ha! Well sorry to disappoint. Though I can be a monster if I want to be, but I don't want to scare ya before ya get to help me out."

"Help you? With what?" She looked at the man suspiciously. He may be good looking but that doesn't mean he wasn't a pervert.

"Nothing serious. Just want ya to get me outside the wall and be my guide. Want ya to take me somewhere then get me back here," he said nonchalantly.

Levy observed the man, she couldn't believe that all he wanted from her was something so simple, but he didn't look like he was kidding. "And you'll give me back my satchel and let me go?"

"After everything, yeah," he said with a nod.

"Not agreeing just yet, but where exactly do you want me to take you?"

"The Dragon Festival," he answered.

"You mean Fiore's Dragon Festival?"

"Yes, at the capital city of Magnolia."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"None of your business!" he shouted surprising Levy, "All you need to think about is getting me through the wall, taking me to the festival and back here. Then when everything's done I give you your satchel with the crown back and you can go your merry way. What do you say shrimp?"

"And what would you do if I say no," she asked trying to look at all her options.

"Then I kill you, bury your body and keep the crown for myself," a sadistic smile graced his face sending shivers down to Levy's spine.

"Okay, maybe he can be a monster when he wants to," Levy thought. It looks like she had to agree with the guy's proposal because she didn't really have a choice on the matter. With a heavy sigh she said, "Okay, I'll take you to the festival."

"Gihee!"

"But there'll be a slight change to the arrangement," Levy started earning a raised brow from the other, "You need to give me the crown first."

"What? Why?"

"One, because it's my mission to return that to its right full owner, and two, because the festival won't start unless the crown is found," she explained.

"You're shitting me."

"I shit you not!" surprised by her own usage of such vulgar words. She hadn't been with the guy for long but his language was already influencing her.

"Why would a festival rely on a piece of jewelry?"

"In case you didn't notice but that 'jewelry' belonged to the lost dragon prince, the reason why the festival was created in the first place. His Magesty wants it returned otherwise the festival will get cancelled. Do you understand?" The raven-head looked like he was either seriously taking her words to consideration or was assessing if he was being lied to.

While the other was thinking, Levy studied the man. She was right about her initial observations, he was hot, but she did notice a few new things about him which she didn't noticed earlier. He had piercings all over his body, at least the part of his body that was seen. But Levy didn't seem bothered by this, in fact she found that she liked his piercings. It made him look exotic and unique. Speaking of unique, she also saw that the man had very unique pair of eyes, they were red, ruby red that seem pierced her very soul. The longer she looked at him the more she found that she was indeed physically attracted to him.

"Alright, but I'm carrying the satchel for safe measures," he finally said.

"Fine by me." She paused, then continued unsurely, "So, I guess we have deal?"

"Yeah we have a deal," the man agreed and smirked making the bluenettes heart flutter and give a small smile in return, "Oh, and name's Gajeel by the way."

( - )

Gajeel landed heavily on the grassy ground then looked up and waited for the bluenette to come down. He was really excited about this journey. Finally after many years of being stuck within the wall he finally can leave. Sure there was a slight pang in his heart that meant he felt guilty that he was betraying his old man but hey, this was his long time dream, and what the man doesn't know won't kill him. A few more minutes of waiting, he was becoming impatient.

"What the hell's taking the shrimp so long?" he asked mentally. "Oi, shorty what's the hold up?!" he called.

"I'm coming!" was the reply before the blue haired woman landed beside the dragonslayer in her arms were three of his father's books.

"What the fuck are you doing with those?" he asked angrily.

"Relax, big guy, I'm not stealing these. I need them to help get you through the rune wall," she answered.

"Why would you need them? I thought you can rewrite the rune and alter them like you did to get inside."

"Runes work differently. I merely added my own rune to allow me, an outsider, to get in. But the real purpose of the wall wasn't to keep outsiders out but keep what was inside in. So, I needed your father's books to help me rewrite the entire thing. Don't worry, you can have them back once I'm done with them," she said with a smile.

"Fine."

( - )

It took only a few minutes for the two to get to the rune wall. Levy casted "Illuminate" to serve as light and started deciphering the runes using the books she borrowed. Meanwhile Gajeel simply prop himself beside the script mage and silently watched as she worked. As she read through the weird languages of the books, the raven head couldn't help but be amazed at the petite mage in front of him and he couldn't stop himself from voicing his amazement.

"You're something shrimp. I don't even touch those books because I can't understand a single sentence in them, yet you're reading them like they're in your native tongue," he said not noticing the blush he illicited from the bluenette.

"Um, well I do read a lot," Levy mumbled, "You kinda pick a few things from it."

Gajeel merely hummed in agreement.

A few more minutes of silence, Levy finally stood happily up, surprising the dragonslayer.

"Yosh! I get it now, instead of Phillixian, Ungardian(_A/N: Don't worry your minds. They're not real languages!_) was used! And instead of T's, X's were used!" she announced happily.

"What do you mean, shrimp?" he asked confusedly.

She beamed at him and answered, "It means I can get you out of this place now!" She then took out her magic pen and started rewriting the runes. Seconds later she shifted her attention to the bemused raven head. "Ready to finally leave this place?" she asked with a grin and gesturing the wall.

Gajeel stared at her and the wall for a few times before finally understanding the script mage's words. He stood up from where he was and slowly walked near the rune. He stared at the wall with unreadable expression, but on the inside he was at war with himself. It was easy to climb down the tower, he'd done that several times already with Lily. But now he can finally and actually leave the place, his long time home and at the same time prison. He was actually gonna do it, really disobey his old man, his father, the man who raised him and done nothing but take care of him. Once again guilt filled his heart and he began to rethink about leaving.

"You know, I can tell you're a little at war with yourself. And I get where you're going," the bluenette's soft voice penetrated his train of thoughts, "An over protective father, an unplanned journey to a new land. I understand. But sometimes you have to do things on your own and make the biggest life changing decisions alone. Sure you'll hurt your old man, break his trust and heart." This added more guilt to the taller teen. "But you have decide what you want for yourself. Sure you need to consider things like which to chose, on one side lies your happiness, on the other lies your father's. But what really matters to YOU is what's important. I know it's never easy to decide between your happiness and other's, trust me I know."

"My happiness or the old man's huh?" Gajeel muttered, "You know shrimp, I can't tell whether you're telling me to leave this place or stay and forget this entire trip."

Levy smiled upon hearing the amusement in the other's voice. For some reason she didn't like a mopping Gajeel, it just wasn't him. Not that she knew him that long, but she just didn't like it.

"I'm just telling you that every action has consequences that we need to face. I just want you to know that," she said then passed by him and walked through the wall without looking back.

Gajeel stared at the figure beyond the wall who was already walking ahead of him. He considered her words for a few second. He knew she was right that there will be consequences to his decisions. But like she also said, what was important is what mattered to HIM. His father would be angry with him if he left the place, but he knew he will forever regret not going through with this once in a lifetime opportunity to leave. He'd rather face his father's rage than regret. So he released a deep breath and walked through the wall.

"I thought you gave up the idea of leaving and ran back to your tower!" the shrimp's voice called out to him from ahead of him.

"Gihee, as if Shorty. I ain't gonna waste this chance to fulfill my dream," he said as he caught up with her.

"You're dream is to attend a festival? That's kinda shallow," Levy asked with a teasing grin.

"Try staying in one place for nearly eighteen years. Let's see if you won't have an even shallower dream," the raven head said irritatedly which earned him a laugh from the shorter mage.

"Alright big guy, I won't judge you anymore!"

"Just show us the way out this god forsaken forest."

The younger one of the two merely smiled and nodded and pointed a direction.

"That way's out of this place," she stated. And the two walked to that exact direction in comfortable silence.

( - )

Unknown to the travelling pair just several kilometers away in the same forest lies another large structure. But unlike the tower that housed the special mage, this castle like housed a different kind of mages, the dangerous kind. The words Phantom Lord hung proudly at the front of the castle informing anyone who exactly lived in such a dark yet grand structure. The mages inside the building were known to be the fiercest and most notorious but at the moment the said mages were all shivering in fear. Their boss, the guild master at the moment was on his most foulest mood. He was very angry at his most trusted and strongest mages. They had very much disappointed him and failed him. He gave them a single order and that was to get the royal crown that belonged to the lost dragon prince. But no, they couldn't do it. Not only did they assign the task to a bunch of amateur group of thieves, they lost it to their enemy guild, Fairy tail. He was very happy earlier that day when he learned that the crown was successfully stolen, but his mood gave a swift turn for the worse when he learned that the fairies had reclaimed the crown and that his subordinates failed to get it back. He was very much considered killing his subordinates for failing him but then he would have to retrieve the crown himself which would be too much troublesome. But he really needed that crown, and he needed it before the end of tomorrow night. It's sleeping power would finally awaken after eighteen years of stagnation, and he will harness that power and allow him to be even more stronger than ever, strong enough to rival a dragon no a god. Of course he was already strong because of his special "son", but with the crown he can actually maintain his strength and not have to rely on the boy to always recharge him. This was the purpose of the crown, a new source of power for him and one that will forever remain with him. His "son" would allow his eternal youth while the crown would allow his power to remain the way it is. It was the first of the many stages to him becoming the ultimate mage.

He looked at his three cowering subordinates and considered his options.

"Who is the fairy that has the crown?" he asked.

"Her name is Levy McGarden, an esteem member of the team Shadowgear, uses Solid Script magic. She is known to be among the brains of the guild because of her vast knowledge of language and history. She is also a capable mage that could easily write and rewrite runes, master Jose," Sol said as he recalled the memories he saw from the bluenette.

"I can now understand why she was able to give the three of you a hard time. She must've outwitted you three numbskulls," the man said with a sigh. "And where did you lose track of her?"

"When she took a dive down a cliff. We all thought she died but we found evidence of her survival," Totomaru answered, "We would've continued our search sir, but you already summoned us back."

"Are you saying it was my fault you lost her, Totomaru-kun?"

"No sir!"

"Good. Just wanted to be sure," he said with a sadistic grin that immediately disappeared. "Well, I'd rather really kill the three of you but I won't. I want you to redeem yourselves and retrieve the crown. Remember, fail me this time and I swear that death will be the only thing you three would beg after I am done with you," he told the three, "Now begone!"

Almost immediately the three left the guild. Jose watched the three depart. He was feeling tired just after reprimanding the three, and thought that a well deserve rest was in order.

"A rest and another power up from Gajeel-kun would be able to take away the stress I feel at the moment," he said before informing the rest of his subordinates he was leaving and would be returning at night time. He gathered his shadow to pick him up and carry him back to the tower where he would later be surprise at the absence of his "son".

( - )

**A/N: **Well how's the story so far for you? Hope you guys enjoyed it. I loved this chapter cause of Gajeel/Levy interactions. Opinions on the chapter, comments, critics, please tell me. I want to know, so please review!

Next chapter Jose's discovery. Gajeel and Levy moments and fights with thieves and dark guild mages. Stay tune!


End file.
